The Gift of the Magi: The Delena Way
by lilsis321
Summary: Elena and Damon are a poor couple who struggle to find money to buy the other a present for Christmas. A surprise awaits them when they exchange the gifts. (Same plot as Gift of the Magi, but present time and with Elena/Damon pairing)


**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING! THE STORY IS GIFT OF THE MAGI, AND THE CHARACTERS ARE FROM TVD. **

* * *

Elena Salvatore ran a quick hand over the front of her cotton shirt, flattening it out. Her warn chocolate eyes skimmed over the bills grasped in her hand. George Washington and Abraham Lincoln stared blankly back at her, almost in a mocking manner.

Six dollars. Six dollars worth of the scarce remains that expenses left of the rare babysitting of the children across the hall, and the minimal reward for contributing a column to the local newspaper. Elena's eyes ran over the two papers again; still unbelieving. Only six dollars to buy Damon a present for Christmas, which was the following day.

She had wanted to get him something that allowing him to see how much he meant to her, which had just become extremely evident that it wasn't going to happen.

_Let's take a step back for a moment and delve a tad deeper into Damon and Elena Salvatore's live's; there were two tangible objects that they held most dear to their hearts. One was Damon's watch; given to him by his late mother. It was a fine golden clock which gleamed in any light; it even shined in the dim bulbs of their apartment. The other was Elena's golden chains. They hung on her collar bones, so rich and grand, that it would have made the president's daughter, Rebekah Mikaelson, green with jealousy._

Now, Elena pulls lightly at the layers of linked gold, in frustration and defeat; a habit of hers. Light wind is blown out of her mouth as she begins to drag herself back to their apartment.

Elena's sulking form perks when her brown eyes catch sight of a shop's sign; "Gold for Money: exchange your old gold belongings for cash!", and that same moping hand now clasped the necklace with hope.

Bursting into the store, Elena rushed to the cash register.

"Will you buy my necklace?"

The worker glanced up from her computer and spoke; "Let's see. Take it off, and we'll have a look." Quickly, Elena removed the chains from her neck and handed it to the lady.

"Hmm." Observing the necklace and dissecting it with her eyes, she prodded the plethora of chains that were all clasped together at the top with only tightly tied string, with skilled fingers. The worker took special attention to the fact the chains were empty on the sides; having nothing to link the two ends together than that flimsy piece of string, an unattractive feature that belonged to each of the three chains. After a few long minutes, the worker finally brought her eyes back to the distressed Elena.

"I'll take it for fifty." Elena leapt in joy, swiftly trading her most precious belonging for a mere fifty dollars. Now met with the new issue of finding the perfect gift for Damon, Elena is frantic to leave the store.

She views the sun begin to dip below the buildings that cut through the sky, and her anxiety grows.

Elena stopped dead in her tracks; after searching for multiple hours, she finally found it. Damon's present was finally in her sights: a spectacular intricate golden chain for his watch.

Never again shall Damon feel self conscious about checking the time at work. He had always been hesitant to roll up his sleeve and allow the watch to be seen by richer eyes, for the beautiful clock was held on his wrist by a nasty strip of poorly cut leather. A happy smile set itself onto Elena's face, believing this to be the perfect gift.

Quickly making her way home, Elena perches herself on the table after cleaning herself up. She was dressed in Damon's favorite dress of her's: a nice red gown that would normally extenuate the gorgeousness of her necklace, which now appeared somewhat off without its beauty. This made Elena slightly uneasy about how Damon would react.

The door opened and her husband stalked in through the door, his ratty clothing and the dingy walls of the apartment making his god like attractiveness seem out of place. An easy smirk was set on his face and he was radiating triumph from his posture.

"Welcome home, Damon." Elena said, a bright smile on her face.

"You look fantasti-" Damon's compliment was cut short as he saw her bare neck.

"Elena, where is your necklace?" The smirk faded, and was now replaced by a look of growing dread.

"Don't look at me like that! I sold it; I sold it so I could buy you something nice for Christmas. Please don't be upset." She pleaded with him, wanting that expression off of her husband's face.

"You sold it?" His eyes wandered around the room, hopeful that he might see it lying around somewhere.

"Yes, you don't have to look for it. Come give me a hug; because the money went to you. Merry Christmas-eve, Damon. Can we begin dinner now?"

Damon blinked before tossing a wrapped gift onto the table and wrapping his arms securing around her.

"Don't worry Elena, I'm not upset. You still look stunning in your dress." He snuggled his face into her hair and she breathed in the scent of him as she pushed her face into the crook of his neck. "I was simply confused. And if you unwrap your gift, then you'll understand." After giving him a look, Elena did what he asked and unwrapped her present.

Tears sprung from her eyes in large quantities as she saw the gift. A plethora of charms for her necklace and a clasp to finally bring the long golden pieces together.

"Oh, they're gorgeous Damon!" She held them to herself and cried at the beauty as they gleamed in the light. She could buy another necklace, maybe not one with such sentimental value or as glorious, but one that could hold these all the same. Elena then recalled that she had something for him, too.

"And I have a present for you!" Elena pulled out the watch chain and thrust it in his direction. But instead of taking her gift, Damon simply pulled her to the couch and laid down, placing is hands underneath his head and lying back.

"Why don't we put our Christmas gifts away for later? They're just to nice for right now." A short pause was the only sepeartion from his next statement. "I sold my watch so I could by the accessories for your necklace. We should start dinner now, don't you think?"

**-~-END-~-**


End file.
